1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to display devices, display panels, and organic light emitting display devices including display panels.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) is sensitive to moisture and gas. Thus, when the OLED is exposed to moisture and/or gas, a characteristic of the OLED may be deteriorated, and the life span of the OLED may be shortened. Therefore, techniques that can isolate the OLED from an external environment including moisture and/or gas have been studied recently.
The OLED in a display device can be isolated from the external environment using a sealing member (e.g., a frit). Since a cavity of the frit is smaller than a water molecule, the display device that is sealed by the frit can be isolated from the moisture to prevent the deterioration of the OLED. However, the display device sealed by the frit has low peel strength due to low adhesion between the frit and a substrate.